


The Queen's Knight

by megacookie2002



Series: Allydia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Knight Allison, M/M, Queen Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Queen Lydia of Beacon Hills was expected to be married by the time she was 21. She is now 24 and is still ruling the kingdom with her advisors. Most trying to court her have given up and looked toward others, except for two. Jordan Parrish of Deputy and Jackson Whittemore of Porsche.Her court urges her to decide between the two king’s, but Queen Lydia has someone else in mind.Lady Allison. Allison Argent is Lydia’s favorite knight, mainly because she is in love with her.But, the kingdom expects her to marry a King to strengthen her own kingdom. Lydia isn’t supposed to marry Allison. It’s not what’s expected of her, but Allison is all Lydia wants, and all she can’t have.Other things happen, and nothing goes as Lydia plans. But hopefully, in the end, she'll have Allison's, heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Will be grammar mistakes
> 
> Sorry

Lydia raises an eyebrow at Peter Hale, one of her advisors. “You want me to what?” Lydia asks, daring him to speak such things again. Peter Hale merely raises an eyebrow of his own and meets her icy glare with one of his own.

    “Queen Lydia, whilst you are doing a splendid job of running this kingdom by yourself, we need more strength. The best way to strengthen our kingdom and bring more balance is to marry royalty,” Peter explains. Lydia scoffs.

    “Why do we need to strengthen our kingdom? It is already strong and runs smoothly under my rule. If I am to _marry_ I don’t want to marry someone who is after my money and power. I wish to marry for love,” Lydia snaps at Peter.

    “Yes, well, your _highness_ , you are a queen which doesn’t mean you always get to do what _you_ want. Sometimes, you have to do what’s best for your kingdom. For your subjects. Marrying another royal is important. And, our window of opportunity is quickly closing. Jordan Parrish of Deputy and Jackson Whittemore of Porsche are the only two royals who are trying to court you. It would be wise to invite them to our kingdom to get to know the two of them better so that you can decide which one you would like to marry,” Peter advises her, his blue eyes gleaming from his _genius_ idea.

    “Does anyone else agree?” Lydia snaps, looking across her court, narrowing her green eyes wickedly and daring anyone to agree with Peter. Danny, who is afraid of no one, raises his hand. His brown eyes meet Lydia’s green ones. “I think that this would be a wise choice. Yes, our kingdom is strong, but what if we are under attack from another kingdom? We were already weakened by the Nogistune’s attack and the Darach’s attack. We are already weakened, we are not strong enough for another war that might come our way,” Danny observes.

    Cora raises her hand, looking at Lydia. “I also agree with both of their statements. We know you wish to marry for love, Queen Lydia, but we are not strong enough if another kingdom senses our weakness and tries to overcome us. It would be wise to send for both Kings and explain that you are willing to get to know the both of them before choosing your husband. You might manage to befriend the one you don’t marry and they might come to our aide if we need it as well,” Cora says.

    “It’s true your majesty, it would not be wise to try and defend ourselves again if we don’t have a strong enough army to fight them with,” Mason speaks up. “I agree,” Corey and Deaton say. Lydia looks at Stiles, her most trusted advisor, who hasn’t spoken a word, which is very uncommon as Stiles is usually the one talking most of the time.

    “Stiles?” Lydia pleads, looking at him with desperation in her green eyes. Stiles avoids looking at her, and Lydia’s heart sinks, knowing his decision. “I . . . I know you wish to marry for love,” Stiles begins, looking at her. Stiles knows who her heart belongs to, and why she truly does not to marry a stranger. “But . . . they are right. We might be a mighty kingdom for our size, but we are a _small_ kingdom. If you don’t form strong alliances, we won’t be able to last another attack from a kingdom who thinks they can overthrow us,” Stiles tells her, and he’s pleading with her to understand with his eyes, but there’s something else there too.

    “But,” Stiles continues, not finished, “that doesn’t mean you have to marry one of them. You can let them come to our kingdom, try and win your heart. If you at least befriend them, you can form alliances with them so that they will come to your aide if the kingdom is under attack. Sure, a marriage would be stronger, but it is not the only option. Befriending the two king’s would also work in your favor, and it would be a lot kinder than just ignoring their attempts at all,” Stiles concludes, sending her a smile. And this is precisely why Stiles is Lydia’s most trusted advisor.

    Lydia looks at the court. “Does anyone agree with Stiles?” Lydia questions. Everyone raises their hands, even Peter. Lydia nods. “Then it is agreed that I will let them attempt to ‘win my heart’ and at the very least befriend them and form alliances with them to strengthen the kingdom,” Lydia finalizes and everyone nods in agreement.

 

“Queen Lydia, why do you look so distraught?” a familiar voice questions. Lydia raises her eyes as she spots Lady Allison, her favorite knight. “I am expected to marry King Jordan of Deputy or King Jackson of Porsche and form alliances. At the very least, befriend them, but it would be better to marry one of them,” Lydia explains from her spot on the bench in the garden.

    Lady Allison sits down, her armour clanking against the bench made of stones. Lydia smooths her dark blue dress, and attempts to compose herself. “You don’t have to marry one of them, Lydia. You just have to befriend them,” Allison soothes, resting her left hand on Lydia’s right hand. Lydia grabs onto Allison’s hand with her own.

    “I heard that King Jackson does not take rejection well,” Lydia confides. Allison smiles softly at Lydia. “If that were true, then why has he hung around for so long? Why hasn’t he given up like the rest of your suitors except for King Jordan?” Allison questions, smiling her beautiful smile at her.

    “Well, I suppose that’s true,” Lydia replies, smiling back at Allison. It’s hard not to. Allison makes her heart soar and always manages to make her feel better.

    It’s why Lydia is so in love with Allison that it hurts sometimes to not be able to kiss her, to hold her close and share her sheets with her, and not even in a sexual way. Just to hold Allison in her arms or to be held in Allison’s arms. Just to be close to her, to have Allison not only be her knight, but her wife. That’s what she wants, but it’s such an impossible dream.

    “Are you headed to training?” Lydia asks, smiling softly at Allison. Allison grins. “Yes I was. Sir Noah has us training very hard. I think that if Stiles wasn’t making him eat so healthily, he wouldn’t be so grouchy sometimes,” Allison laughs. Lydia giggles with her as she walks with Allison to watch her train. She enjoys watching Allison beat everyone at archery and kick ass in a sword fight.

    Sir Noah has told Lydia many times that when he retires as captain of the guards, he’s going to give the title to Allison. She deserves it for working so hard. Lydia agrees.

    They arrive at the training grounds and Lydia takes a seat at the bench, smoothing her dress as she watches. She is soon joined by Stiles and Danny.

    “Come to enjoy the view, boys?” Lydia teases. Danny grins back at her unashamed, whilst Stiles blushes a deep red. “I’m only here for Ethan,” Danny winks. Lydia laughs, happy that Danny is happy with his husband. Lydia was the maid of honor at the wedding, and unashamedly cried when they said their vows. She was the one who pushed Ethan to propose to Danny, since Danny was oblivious to Ethan wanting to marry him and wasn’t even planning on it like Ethan was.

    “I’m here because you need someone to talk to about ‘how hot’ Lady Allison is when she shoots her arrow and beats everyone with her sword,” Stiles teases her. Lydia still hasn’t quite figured out who Stiles has a crush on among her knights, but she has it boiled down to Sir Scott, Sir Isaac, Sir Derek, and Lady Malia. Although, Lydia has a suspicion that Sir Isaac and Sir Scott are actually infatuated with each other, but she can never catch the two of them doing anything.

    “Whatever you say, Stiles. I’ll figure out who you like, don’t you worry,” Lydia tells him with narrowed eyes. Stiles rolls his eyes at her. “Believe what you like, I’m telling the truth. I’m here for you, and I brought my father his lunch. Vegetables, fruits, and nuts. No meat, only healthy things,” Stiles says with a wicked grin. Stiles makes sure that Sir Noah eats healthily, but that causes him to be grumpy and force the knights to train harder.

    In one hand, that makes the knights better, but on the other, it makes Allison more sweaty and more beautiful and Lydia can’t handle it. It’s a blessing and a curse.

    “I feel like you do this to torture me also,” Lydia pouts, Stiles knowing full well how much Sir Noah hates being fed healthily and how he reacts. Stiles laughs as Sir Noah stomps out onto the training grounds, a scowl on his face. “Looks like you’re going to have to suffer through sweaty Allison,” Stiles laughs quiet enough so that Lady Allison doesn’t hear his teasing since Stiles tends to be pretty loud.

    “At least I get to take Ethan back to our room and get a piece of that ass,” Danny laughs loud enough for Ethan to hear. Ethan doesn’t face them, but he smirks, letting them know that he heard Danny’s comment. Lydia rolls her eyes at Danny. “I don’t know why I convinced him to man up and propose to you. It was an awful idea,” Lydia sighs. Danny laughs and Stiles raises an eyebrow at her. “This is what happens when you don’t come to me for advice,” Stiles reminds her, like he does every time when she brings it up.

    “You would’ve told me to let Ethan take his time and build up his own courage which is _exactly_ why I didn’t go to you in the first place,” Lydia tells him, like she does every time. Stiles just shrugs in response. It doesn’t matter how many times they have this conversation, it always ends with Stiles shrugging.

    Lydia refocuses on the knights as they run around in their suits of armor instead of something more comfortable. Sir Noah is telling them that it’s for their own good, to get used to running with something restraining them, but everyone knows that he’s still in a bad mood from not eating all the meat his heart desires. Stiles allows _some_ meat, but that’s _rare_. Sir Noah is lucky if he has meat on his plate once every seven months, if even that. And if he does, it’s practically a bite size amount.

    Allison already has a thin sheet of sweat on her skin, making her glisten. Lydia is already thinking of other reasons Allison would be sweaty and is suddenly grateful to not own a dick or else she would probably be sporting a boner at the moment which would just be embarrassing.

    When they finish running, they pick up their weapons and start sparring each other.

    Lady Allison with Sir Derek, Sir Isaac with Sir Scott, Sir Boyd with Lady Erica, Lady Malia with Lady Kira, Sir Liam with Lady Hayden, and Sir Ethan with Sir Noah.

    They all spar, Sir Noah beating Sir Ethan with ease. Lady Allison and Sir Derek are sparring with integrity, both of them a seemingly even match. Sir Isaac and Sir Scott keep gaining and losing advantage, Sir Isaac winning before he is losing and the same is said for Sir Scott. Sir Boyd and Lady Erica are evenly matched, each knowing the other’s moves. Lady Malia and Lady Kira fight with such speed Lydia never tries to keep up. Sir Liam always gets beat by Lady Hayden, but not without a fight.

    Lydia tries to catch who Stiles is watching, but Stiles switches from one pair to the next, never focusing on one person for too long. Stiles does this in such a calculated way, that Lydia knows that he is being watchful of himself so that Lydia won’t figure it out. Also, if Stiles ever gets involved with one of the knights, his father might work that knight harder, so Stiles is trying to be careful so that the knight doesn’t have to suffer.

    It such a Stiles things to do that simultaneously melts Lydia’s heart because Stiles is so sweet and thoughtful and makes her angry because she doesn’t know who it is. Lydia gives up trying to figure it out for the time being and focuses on Lady Allison.

    Lady Allison blocks one of Sir Derek’s attacks and move to offense. Derek blocks her and remains on defense before trying to go on offense again, only to be blocked. They go back and forth, so evenly matched. But when Lady Allison smirks a little, Lydia knows it’s all over. Allison quickly shifts from defense to offense but sweeps her sword on Derek’s feet, causing him to fall.

    Before Sir Derek can even recover from his fall, she has her sword at his throat and grins in victory. Derek doesn’t smile - he never does - but doesn’t scowl either. Lady Allison moves her sword away and offers her hand to Sir Derek who accepts her help and stands up.

    They offer a few words, probably of what a good match that was before getting ready again.

    Lady Allison’s short, dark brown hair is already sticking to her forehead and neck, making it hard for Lydia to think straight. Lydia can also tell that Allison is breathing hard even though she can’t hear it, and is imagining other reasons this would be. It makes Lydia all hot and bothered. Lydia’s heart hammered as she watched Allison’s graceful, yet powerful, moves and wondered all the things Allison would do to her if they were in bed together.

    “Careful Lydia, I think you’re drooling,” Stiles teases. Lydia flushes as she tears her eyes away from Allison and glares at Stiles. This only causes Stiles to be sent into a fit of laughter at Lydia’s expense, Danny chuckling also.

    “Stiles! If you can’t stop distracting the knights, you’ll have to leave!” Sir Noah speaks up. Stiles swallows his laughter down. “Sorry Dad! I’ll be good, I promise!” Stiles replies innocently. “Yeah, and werewolves are real!” Sir Scott shouts at him. Stiles pouts at Scott who just rolls his eyes and continues to spar with Sir Isaac. Lydia narrows her eyes. There was no flirting, no longing looks. It wasn’t careful like Stiles would be with someone he liked. So, it wasn’t Scott.

    Lydia looked at Sir Derek, Sir Isaac, and Lady Malia. It was down to those three, so it seemed. “Not Sir Scott,” Lydia whispered to Stiles. Stiles raises an eyebrow at her. “He was on the list?” Stiles questions. Lydia shrugs. “I’ve narrowed it down to three people now,” Lydia tells him with a smirk. Stiles rolls his eyes playfully. “Do tell,” Stiles replies with a smile. “Sir Isaac, Sir Derek, and Lady Malia,” Lydia tells him, gauging for a reaction. Stiles manages a poker face, which causes Lydia to frown.

    “I reveal nothing,” Stiles tells her before standing up. “I’m going to go and write those letters to King Jackson and King Jordan for you, as I know you hate to write letters to people and would end up insulting them and have the opposite effect that we want,” Stiles teases as he slips out of the training grounds.

    Lydia hears someone fall and turns back to see who it was. Derek is on his back again, this time frowning. “. . . distracted . . .” Lydia catches Allison tell Derek as she helps him up. Lydia vaguely wonders if Derek has a crush on Stiles. Wouldn’t surprise Lydia. They would make a good couple, balance each other out. Lydia just had to figure out whether Stiles liked Derek too, which would be hard because Stiles isn’t stupid enough to be obvious on how he feels.

    Stiles had been obvious oh-so-long-ago when he was _convinced_ he was in love with Lydia. When they became friends, after she got over how creepily obsessed he seemed, he realized that he wasn’t in love with Lydia and all feelings of attraction for her was replaced with friendship.

    Lydia watches as the knights spar before the warmth of the sun and the comfort of Danny’s shoulder lull her to sleep.

 

When Lydia wakes, she’s startled by a hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her. Lady Allison is there, and it appears as training has just finished as sweat is clinging onto her skin stubbornly. Lydia pointedly looks into Allison’s dark eyes so she doesn’t reveal how she feels about her in a more . . . inappropriate manner at the moment.

    “Finished already?” Lydia asks, yawning as she sits up. Danny must have left with Ethan and set her head down on his overcoat which was thoughtful of him. Allison smiles at her softly. “Yeah, you fell asleep at the beginning. You must of been exhausted. Stiles had come down here a few hours ago to tell you that the letters were sent to King Jackson and King Jordan. You missed lunch, but if we hurry we can make it in time for supper,” Lady Allison tells her. Lydia smooths her dark blue dress as she stands up. “Let’s go then. Shall we?” Lydia asks, smiling brightly at Allison as they walk to the castle.

    They walk through the garden, the sun setting behind them as they enter the castle. Allison walks Lydia to dinner before excusing herself, insisting that she must bathe before eating. Lydia is saddened and grateful at the same time. She wishes to dine with Allison, but sitting next to Allison when Allison is all sweaty isn’t a good idea. Lydia bids her goodbye as she enters the dining hall, returns Danny’s coat to him, and takes her seat, just in time for the first course.

    Lydia dines with Stiles, Danny, Sir Noah, Sir Scott, Sir Isaac, Sir Ethanand Sir Derek. Stiles is sitting across from Lydia in-between Derek and Scott, Scott on Stiles’ left and Derek on his right. Isaac is sitting on the other side of Scott. Sir Noah is sitting to the left of Lydia, Ethan on the left of Sir Noah, and Danny on the left of Ethan. Lydia talks with Danny and Sir Noah, whilst she watches Derek sneakily.

    Why Lydia never noticed Derek pining for Stiles before was behind her, but now that she watched, she could see that Derek obviously has feelings for Stiles. She also notes how close Scott and Isaac are sitting, and smirks. It’s down to Sir Derek and Lady Malia, and Lydia _really_ hopes it’s Derek.

    “Do you think the weather will be clear tomorrow for riding?” Lydia questions Sir Noah. Sir Noah merely shrugs. “Unfortunately, I am unable to tell the future. I hope that tomorrow is clear and sunny which would be a lovely day for riding,” Sir Noah responds.

     “Queen Lydia! That reminds me, the messengers are expected to be at their kingdoms in a few weeks with the letters ‘you’ wrote,” Stiles tells her with a grin. “Do you think that they’ll accept my request?” Lydia questions, dessert being brought out around them. “If they’ve waited this long, I think they’ll consider themselves lucky that you reached out at all,” Stiles replies with a smile.

    Lydia hums. “I hope so. I look forward to making a few friends,” Lydia tells him. Stiles laughs. “Lydia, who _don’t_ you make friends with. Just flash a smile their way, say a few words, and they’ll be dying to get _anything_ from you,” Stiles shares with a wink. Lydia giggles. “Thank you for the vote of confidence,” Lydia replies.

    “Hey! No dessert!” Stiles says, catching his father before he takes a bite of the chocolate cake. Sir Noah frowns as he sets his fork down, grumbling about bossy children under his breath. Stiles grins widely as he eats his own slice of cake, and Lydia watches Derek look at Stiles, a longing look in his eyes. Lydia’s heart _aches_ for Derek, because she knows how he feels. Lydia feels that way about Allison too.

    Sir Derek turns his head, his blue and green hazel eyes meeting her green eyes. They share a look of understanding, and Lydia feels like Derek’s warmed up to her just a little bit more.

 

Stiles comes running into the training grounds, towards Lydia. He’s out of breath and gasping, capturing everyone’s attention. In Stiles’ hands are two pieces of papers that appear to be letters.

    “Kings . . . agreed . . . coming . . . two weeks,” Stiles wheezes out, handing the letters to Lydia as he lets himself fall onto the grassy ground, panting. Derek practically runs over and helps Stiles up. “Thanks,” Stiles tells him, seeming not to notice Derek’s lingering eyes and hands.

    Lydia frowns a little as she turns her focus to the letters, reading them. Stiles is correct, they should be arriving in a couple of weeks to try and court Lydia, understanding of the fact that the other will be here trying to win her over as well.

    The knights resume their training, Derek reluctantly going back to spar hand to hand against Allison. The knights weren’t wearing their armor anymore, allowed to dress into more comfortable clothes that they could move in.

    “We will need to make preparations. Get rooms ready, and clothes. We’ll need to make more food and -” Stiles rests a hand on her arm as she stands up. “Already being taken care of, your highness,” Stiles assures her. Lydia releases a shaky breath as she nods. “I’m just . . . I can’t mess this up or else I could always be threatened to lose my kingdom,” Lydia tells him shakily. Stiles pulls her in for a hug as she buries her head into his neck.

    “Just be yourself, and they’ll love you. We all do,” Stiles soothes, releasing her after a few moments and smiling softly at her. Lydia takes a few breaths before she nods. “Alright,” she replies. “Now, want to tell me how hot Lady Allison looks working out?” Stiles asks knowingly. Lydia grins as they sit down and Lydia tells Stiles how _beautiful_ and _strong_ Allison is, Stiles hanging onto every word as if she were a goddess.

    “I’ve narrowed it down to Lady Malia and Sir Derek, by the way,” Lydia says as the knights retreat to retrieve their bows and arrows. Stiles raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Oh? And how did you manage that?” Stiles questions. “Because it’s obvious that Scott and Isaac are pining over each other,” Lydia explains. _“Finally!”_ Stiles breathes out. “I’m not the only one who sees it!” Stiles exclaims, grinning. “Yes, but, I am more intelligent than you, so,” Lydia teases. Stiles rolls his eyes.

    “Will you at least tell me if I’ve at least narrowed it down to the correct people? You like Sir Derek or Lady Malia, don’t you?” Lydia pleads. Stiles puffs his cheeks before releasing his breath. “Fine, yes. It’s either Sir Derek or Lady Malia,” Stiles concedes. Lydia grins before she begins to watch the knights training. Lydia watches Lady Malia with a close eye, to see if she makes a move towards anyone.

    Lydia almost gives up after a few hours of Lady Malia not showing any emotions of romantic interest towards anyone, until Lady Kira falls and Lady Malia is by her side in an instant, helping her up, her touch lingering. Lydia looks at Stiles, who glances at Sir Derek.

     “Sir Derek,” Lydia whispers. Stiles jumps, his face going red. “How . . .?” Stiles questions, turning towards her. “Well, Lady Malia is obviously infatuated with Lady Kira,” neither of them point out that it took Lydia _far_ too long to figure it out which meant it wasn’t so obvious, “and you would never like Malia if you knew that she liked Kira because you would want Malia to be happy so you would move on,” Lydia shares with him.

    “What about Derek? He is _obviously_ pining for anyone who _isn’t_ me,” Stiles pouts. Lydia grins at Stiles. “It wouldn’t necessarily say that,” Lydia says slyly, not waiting for Stiles’ reaction as she returns to watching Allison be amazing and beautiful as always.

    “God, I love her,” Lydia whispers, and feels her heart break a little bit at the fact that Allison isn’t hers.

 

Lydia grins in her golden dress as the two carriages stop in front of the castle. Two men walk out of them, King Jordan of Deputy and King Jackson of Porsche. Sir Noah and Lady Allison along with Stiles accompany Lydia as the two Kings approach, followed by their own subjects.

    “Welcome to Beacon Hills King Jackson of Porsche and King Jordan of Deputy,” Lydia greets, curtsying for the two kings. King Jackson seems to be pleased to be mentioned first, and bows in front of her, taking her right hand and laying a gentle kiss on it. “Thank you for having me, Queen Lydia. Your kingdom is beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as you,” Jackson shares, smiling at her predatorily, looking up at her with his green eyes under his brown lashes.

     “Thank you, I’m glad you are enjoying the kingdom,” Lydia replies kindly, although she wishes to snap at him that flattery will get him nowhere. King Jordan also bows and kisses her hand. “I am honored that you would give us the time to get to know you and possibly let one of us court you,” Jordan tells her, and Lydia is more pleased with his greeting than Jackson’s. His green eyes had just a hint of a blue tinge to them, and were softer than Jackson’s eyes.

    “I am honored that you would even want to court me at all, and that you would take the time to come to my kingdom to get to know me,” Lydia tells him, and already knows that she’ll at least be friends with Jordan.

    “My servants will show you to your rooms, and after you get settled, they’ll lead you to the dining hall for lunch,” Lydia shares with them. Both kings nod and let themselves get swept away to their rooms.

    “I don’t like Jackson,” Stiles tells Lydia. “Neither do I, but King Jordan seems promising,” Lydia replies. Stiles rolls her eyes. “Whatever. We both know who you _really_ want,” Stiles says with a smirk before walking off. Lydia rolls her eyes after Stiles before turning towards Lady Allison.

    “So, do you think you’ll marry King Jordan?” Allison asks, and there’s a soft underlining of sadness in her tone. “I don’t know. I don’t wish to marry either of them. But, if I had to choose now, it would be King Jordan. But, King Jackson might be nice under that douchebag persona,” Lydia shares with her as they walk into the castle.

    “Stiles said that you wished for someone other then the two of them?” Allison questioned as they headed through the halls. “Yes, I do. But, it would not be beneficial for the kingdom,” Lydia says softly. “Do you love this person?” Allison asks. “I do. I love her so much it hurts,” Lydia whispers. “Then befriend King Jordan and King Jackson, form alliances, and explain to them that your heart is already taken by another, but you still wish to be their friends and to be allies with their kingdoms,” Allison tells her fiercely. Lydia stops and pulls Allison in for a hug, the metal of Allison’s armor cold.

    “Thank you,” Lydia whispers, holding Allison close. “Your welcome.”

 

Lydia sits with King Jordan on her right, and King Jackson on her left. Allison is sitting across from her, Stiles on Allison’s left and Sir Derek on Stiles’ left. Sir Noah is on the other side of Allison.

    “Is today your only day off from training?” Lydia asks. Allison nods. “Sir Noah won’t let us have a break unless we have guests, but we return to training tomorrow,” Allison replies with ease. “Well, the weather is nice today, perhaps we could go for a ride?” Lydia questions, knowing Allison loves to ride as much as Lydia does. Allison grins. “That would be lovely,” Allison answers.

    “Perhaps, I could join you on the ride as well?” King Jackson questions. Lydia almost snaps at him, telling him no. This is her only time with Allison, and she does not need anyone else there to ruin that. Stiles shoots her a warning look. Lydia wraps all of her anger together and shoves it into a little box wrapped in chains with three locks and throws all the keys away.

    “Of course,” Lydia says through gritted teeth, faking a smile and shooting Allison an apologetic look. Allison nods just a hair, for only Lydia to see, to let her know that it is alright. “King Jordan, would you wish to accompany us also?” Lydia questions, because if she has to suffer through King Jackson, she wants another person out there that she can stand to be around.

    “I wouldn’t want to intrude,” King Jordan tells her. Lydia grins, happy that at least _someone_ has good manners. “Nonsense. You should join us,” Lydia persuades. King Jordan smiles after a moment. “Alright, anything for Queen Lydia.”

 

Lydia grins as she rides her mare, Banshee. Banshee is a beautiful brown Thoroughbred who is always faithful and listens to her. Lydia loves riding with her, Banshee always causing the wind to go through her hair and send her red locks behind her. Allison rides her own stallion, Silver who is a Friesian horse. He never fails Allison and Allison even takes him into battle with her.

    Jordan is riding a stallion, Hellhound who is a black Shire that Jordan brought with him. Hellhound was one of the horses that dragged the carriage for the long journey. Jackson is riding a black stallion. Kanima, a black Marwari.

    Lydia is riding beside Allison, grinning at her. Riding is also one of Lydia’s favorite things to do because - even though she loves dresses - she enjoys wearing her riding clothes which have pants instead of skirts and corsets, and far more comfortable than even her nightgown.

    “Race you to the pond!” Lydia cries out as she urges Banshee to go faster, not even letting Silver catch up. Lydia slows to a stop when she arrives, Silver coming up right behind her. Lydia laughs and grins at Allison. “I believe that I win!” Lydia cheers, getting down from her horse without any help. She walks Banshee to one of the trees and ties her lead onto a sturdy branch and lets Banshee graze. Allison does the same.

    King Jordan catches up soon after, followed by King Jackson who also dismount.

    “Do you think I should try training so that I would be able to defend myself?” Lydia asks Allison as they walk over to the pond as the king’s tie their own steeds up. Allison smiles at her, catching Lydia’s breath away. “I think that would be a wise idea. I just hope that we never need to put that to the test,” Allison tells her, causing Lydia to beam. They sit at the pond’s edge, wildflowers surrounding them.

    “It’s so peaceful,” Lydia murmurs, resting her head on Allison’s shoulder. Allison hums an agreement, resting her head on Lydia’s. Lydia’s eyes close, and she’s so _tired_. It’s probably stress, eating away at her. She just can’t mess this up. She acts like she can do it, like she has herself well put together and can face anything, but she really can’t.

    “Do you always come riding to this pond?” King Jackson asks, and Lydia feels a presence on her left side. “Not always, but it’s a calming place,” Lydia replies, moving her head off of Allison’s shoulder reluctantly. King Jordan sits on the right of Allison, seeming to enjoy the peace also.

    “Would it be a bother to also join in on the training? I’m afraid that won’t be able to train whilst I’m away from home,” KIng Jordan explains softly. Lydia sends a soft smile his direction as she nods. “I would be delighted to see how another kingdom trains and fights. Your knights are welcome to join as well,” Lydia offers. KIng Jordan smiles at her. “I don’t know if they will, they prefer to train together, but I’ll extend the offer to them. Thank you,” King Jordan says with a smile.

    “What kind of training do your knights go through?” King Jackson asks. “Whatever Sir Noah was fed that day,” Lydia giggles, Allison joining. King Jackson looks at her, confused. “Sir Noah is the captain of the guards and trains our knights. His son is my most trusted advisor, but makes Sir Noah eat a more healthy meal than Sir Noah likes. It doesn’t put him in a good mood, so, he might push harder than he usually would after getting a meal that was . . . distasteful,” Lydia explains.

    “How so?” King Jackson inquires, seeming genuinely curious. “Well, if he’s in a bad mood, he makes the knights train in their armor to get used to resistance that they’ll feel in battle,” Lydia explains. King Jackson nods. “That’s very intelligent. Might feel like hell, but a genius idea,” King Jackson comments. Lydia feels pride for Sir Noah as she grins widely.

    “Sir Noah is a very intelligent man, he’s captain for a reason,” Lydia shares with a smile. “I’m glad someone so eligible is the captain. It is honorable to be good at what you do and have the queen notice it,” King Jackson comments. “I agree,” Lydia replies before looking out at the pond.

    “Does any of your knights play the sport, lacrosse?” King Jackson questions. Lydia opens her mouth before closing it and frowning. She turns towards Allison who is looking over the pond, a seemingly sad look on her face. “Allison?” Lydia asks softly, resting her hand on Allison’s shoulder. Allison seems to snap back to reality and looks at Lydia, smiling kindly. Lydia frowns, concerned.

    “Yes your majesty?” Allison questions, a soft look on her face. “Are you alright?” Lydia asks, concerned. “Yes, I’m just a little tired,” Allison assures. Lydia frowns, not believing her, but she can always talk to Allison later. “Do you know whether any of our knights play lacrosse?” Lydia asks instead.

    “Sir Scott, Sir Isaac, Lady Kira, and Sir Liam play lacrosse. As does Danny and Stiles,” Allison shares. Lydia smiles kindly at Allison, resting a hand on her arm. “Thank you,” Lydia whispers, and gives her a look so that Allison understands that they will be discussing what is wrong later.

    Lydia turns back to King Jackson. “I am sure that the knights and two advisors would be willing to play. I’d enjoy watching also, I’m afraid I don’t know much about sports other than archery and riding,” Lydia says. What she doesn’t say is that she knows a lot about riding, archery, sword fighting, and actual fighting. She may need more training for everything except for riding, but she knows a lot about them. And the only reason she does is because of Allison, but no one needed to know that.

    “You don’t flatter yourself enough, your grace. You are very knowledgeable in most things. You easily outwit everyone in your court,” Lady Allison praises. Lydia blushes at the compliment, nodding at Allison. “Thank you, but you flatter too much,” Lydia says with a smile on her face. Allison rolls her eyes. “I don’t flatter enough,” Allison insists, resting a hand on her shoulder. Lydia blushes down to her neck, and lower, but she beams at the compliment. The fact that Lady Allison, _Allison_ , thought so highly of her warmed her heart.

    “I appreciate the compliments,” Lydia replies with a warm smile. They stare at each other for a few moments before looking away, both of them blushing. Lydia coughs awkwardly as she smooths her riding clothes before standing up.

    “It’s getting late, we should be heading back if we want to be able to see our way,” Lydia says, waving towards the sunset. Lydia walks over to Banshee and unties her, mounting her horse. Lydia waited for Lady Allison and the two kings to mount their own steeds before taking off back to the castle. Lydia just basked in the last of the warmth that was coming from the setting sun.

    They made it back to the last just as the sun disappeared. Lydia dismounted just outside the stable and lead Banshee in, stroking her nose before she fed her some sugar. Lydia unsaddled Banshee and brushed her after taking her lead off and leading her into her stall. She smoothed her hands over Banshee’s side, releasing a low sigh.

    “At least _you_ won’t ever make things complicated for me,” Lydia tells her softly. Banshee huffs, seeming to agree. Lydia kisses Banshee’s nose before exiting Banshee’s stall and locking the door behind her. “See you tomorrow, Banshee,” Lydia says sorrowfully.

    Lydia exits the stables, Lady Allison nowhere in sight. Lydia frowns, disappointed. Allison must have already gone back to the castle. But, usually, Lady Allison walks Lydia back to the castle. Why she’s not this time is baffling to Lydia.

    “Something wrong, your grace?” King Jackson asks, walking up to her side. “Just . . . Lady Allison usually walks with me back to the castle,” Lydia tells him in a soft and sad voice. “Is Lady Allison your best friend?” King Jackson asks, looking at her. Lydia smiles softly. “Yes, she is. Ever since she started training for a knight when she was young, she’s been there for me. She’s my best friend, probably more like a sister, and I just . . . I love her a lot and I hardly get to spend time with her because of queen duties and her knights duties. I . . . I miss her,” Lydia admits in a broken tone.

    “You two sound very close,” King Jackson replies kindly. Lydia smiles at him. “We are, she’s my best friend. I love her more than I love myself,” Lydia tells him softly. King Jackson hums softly. King Jordan joins them, going on the right of Lydia.

    “Do you think that the lacrosse game could happen tomorrow? I would be very intrigued to watch your subjects play,” King Jordan explains. Queen Lydia hums as she begins to walk back to the castle, flanked by the kings on either side of her. “Yes, I think that could be arranged. Sir Noah enjoys watching his son play,” Lydia tells him, not mentioning that Sir Noah likes it more than just being proud and supportive of his son, but so that his son can get payback for making him eat healthily.

    “I am honored to be able to play against your subjects. Will you only be watching, King Jordan?” King Jackson asks politely, a hint of aggression in his tone. Lydia fights to roll her eyes. She hates being fought over like some sort of toy. She is a human being, and will be with whom she chooses, not over who “wins” or whatever boys think they can do. Besides, the fight for her heart has already been won, and there is no point to continue to fight for something that no one else will have.

    “Yes, I will. I am afraid that I do not know how to play lacrosse, and would only serve to embarrass myself,” King Jordan admits as they walk into the castle. “This is where I take my leave. I will see the both of you at dinner,” Lydia says, bidding goodbye as she walks off towards the knights sleeping quarters. If Lady Allison is anywhere, she is probably there.

    Queen Lydia knocks before entering. “Lady Allison?” Lydia calls, listening for a response. “Lady Allison isn’t here. Anything I can help you with?” Sir Noah offers, coming into her sight. Lydia shifts a little from foot to foot. She’s still in her riding clothes, so her action is not hidden in the slightest like it usually would be behind her dress.

    “Well, actually, yes there is. King Jackson was wondering if he could play lacrosse against some of my knights and members of my court. I was wondering if that would be plausible? I’m intrigued by the sport and would enjoy watching,” Lydia says, smiling softly at Sir Noah. Sir Noah nods his head. “Yes, I think that could be arranged. Stiles would love to play. Would tomorrow be good?” Sir Noah questions. “Tomorrow would be perfect.”

 

Lydia has gone to every place she can think of to find Allison, and comes up with nothing. Lydia huffs a little in disappointment. Maybe she was trying to dodge the conversation they were bond to have? But, usually Allison is more upfront about confrontation. She doesn’t necessarily loves confrontation, but she is better about it than most people.

    With no luck at finding Lady Allison, Lydia heads back to her chambers and changes into a soft, purple dress before she heads to dinner. She takes her seat at the head of the table, her crown on her head because she has guests and likes to remind them that _she_ is in charge here, and waits patiently to eat. King Jackson and King Jordan come in soon after, wearing more appropriate attire to eat in, and sit down at the table. King Jackson leaves the seat at her right open, and sits next to King Jordan instead.

    This causes Lydia to raise her eyebrow at the seat, questioningly, before smoothing her face into a stoic one. “Sir Noah agreed to let the knights play lacrosse tomorrow, and I’m sure Stiles and Danny would love to join in on the fun,” Lydia tells King Jackson with a soft smile. King Jackson smiles in return. “I am looking forward to playing,” King Jackson says with a soft smile. “And _I_ am looking forward to watching,” Lydia replies as more knights.

    However, Lydia frowns at the lack of people sitting at the table. Or, more like the absence of _one_ person. Lydia’s seat to her right is empty, the place Lady Allison usually sits at or Stiles. But Stiles nor Allison are at the table unlike the rest of Lydia’s court and knights.

    “Where is Lady Allison and Stiles?” Lydia questions, looking at the knights. Particularly, Scott and Isaac who are good friends with both parties. Scott and Isaac stop their conversation, frowning. Derek looks up also, and meets Lydia’s eyes, and Lydia knows that Derek can feel their absence as much as _she_ does.

    “I . . . I don’t know. Stiles mentioned something about going to the library, but I haven’t seen Lady Allison since she came back from riding and -” Scott clams up. Scott always had the habit of not being able to keep some secrets well hidden. When it’s important, like how much Lydia is in love with Allison, he has no trouble. But with small things, like who broke that irreplaceable vase, Scott accidentally says too much. It’s a wonder Scott has managed to keep his feelings for Isaac hidden.

    “And what?” Lydia questions, more like demanding, but manages to sound like a question at the last second. Scott casts his eyes down. “I haven’t seen her look like that since . . . well . . . since her mother . . .” Scott trails off. Lydia rises out of her seat hurriedly. “Do you have any idea where she is? Any at all?” Lydia pleads. Scott frowns. “Check the library,” Scott says after a few moments.

    “Sorry, you’ll have to excuse me,” Lydia says at the last moment to the two baffled kings, barely managing a curtsey, before she practically flees the room as if it’s on fire and heads towards the library.

    Lydia doesn’t stop running until she makes it there, catching her breath outside of the door, before entering.

    “Allison?” Lydia calls, frantically searching everywhere. “Queen Lydia?” her voice questions, sounding watery and broken. Lydia runs towards the voice before she finds Allison in the arms of Stiles, her eyes watery.

    “Allison,” Lydia says brokenly. Lydia walks over to Allison and pulls her in for a hug, burying her face into the side of Allison’s neck. Lydia breathes in her scent, calming herself. Allison clings onto Lydia, and Lydia can feel the wetness of Allison’s tears on her. Lydia holds her tight, falling back onto the floor and pulling Allison with her so that Allison was sitting on Lydia’s lap wrapped in Lydia’s embrace.

    “Go to dinner Stiles, I’ve got it from here,” Lydia tells him, knowing Derek is missing Stiles. Lydia hears Stiles leave as she holds Allison close. Allison is practically sobbing into Lydia’s neck, except she isn’t making any noise, just crying a lot and breathing heavily. Lydia just holds her close and rubs her hands up and down Allison’s back in a comforting manner. Lydia is still in her riding clothes, and hasn’t changed into something more comfortable. Lydia wonders if Allison has been crying this entire time.

    “What’s wrong?” Lydia asks when Allison pulls away, sniffling. Lydia dries Allison’s eyes with her dress, not caring. “It’s nothing, it’s stupid,” Allison says, not meeting Lydia’s eyes. Lydia grabs her chin and leads Allison to look at her. “No, anything that causes you to feel upset in _any_ way is _not_ nothing. It’s something, and I wish you to tell me what it is,” Lydia urges.

    “I just . . . I’m in love with someone who is in love with someone else,” Allison admits softly, looking at the ground. Lydia freezes, not knowing what to say. That’s what _Lydia_ deals with. That’s how she feels about _Allison_ and how Allison is in love with _someone else_ . Lydia has never known for sure, but, there have been hints here and there about Allison feeling something for someone, but Lydia _knows_ it’s not her. How could it possibly be Lydia? Lydia is not worth Allison’s time and anyone who spends _five seconds_ around them knows it to be true. Allison is light and beautiful and just . . . everything. And Lydia? Not even close to being as beautiful as Allison. On the inside or out.

    “Oh,” Lydia says softly, Allison still sitting in her lap. Allison laughs, but it holds no humor. “Yeah, I told you it was stupid,” Allison says, moving to get up and possibly walk away. Lydia grabs her wrists, urging her to stay. “No, no it isn’t stupid. I think . . . I think I can relate,” Lydia admits, her throat tightening. It’s hard to admit, especially to the person that she’s in _love_ with that’s the reason that she can relate in the first place.

    “The person Stiles mentioned?” Allison questioned, looking at Lydia with her beautiful brown eyes that just _melt_ Lydia’s heart. “Yeah, yeah. It’s them. I just . . . I can’t be with them. I have to choose between King Jackson or King Jordan and . . . I’m in love with someone else but . . . I know my duties. I know what I _have_ to do. I know I can part from them as friends, but, the alliances wouldn’t be as strong and . . . sometimes doing the best for your kingdom doesn’t mean that you get to be happy,” Lydia says, her hands slipping into Allison’s and squeezing them slightly.

    “You don’t love either of them? Not at all?” Allison questions, seemingly surprised. Lydia looks at Allison, baffled. “No, not in the way you think of. I think I’m growing to love them, but as _friends._ I’m not _in_ love with them at all,” Lydia replies, frowning and furrowing her eyebrows together, confused. “Did you _think_ I was?” Lydia asks after a few moments.

    “Well, on the ride when we stopped at the pond you just . . . you seemed so _fond_ of King Jackson and I . . . I thought . . .” Allison trails off.

    If Lydia wasn’t so oblivious already, she probably would have put two and two together. Allison talking about how the love of her life loved someone else and how she had only been upset on and after the ride. Lydia would have probably been able to see that Allison loved her too. And Lydia, for a moment, pondered the possibility that Allison could love her back. But it seemed so crazy that she diminished the thought quickly. Allison couldn’t _possibly_ love her back, not in Lydia’s mind.

    “You couldn’t be more wrong. No, I have been in love with this person for _years_ Allison, and I’m not going to stop being _in_ love with them just because two kings show up trying to win my heart. I know that the person I’m in love with won’t ever feel the same way about me, and that I’ll end up marrying a friend, but I also know that no matter what, I will _always_ be _in_ love with this person,” Lydia explains, squeezing Allison’s fingers tightly.

    Allison smiled softly at Lydia. “Whoever this person is, they are very lucky to have you,” Allison tells her, staring into Lydia’s eyes fondly. “Yes, well, I feel the same thing about them.”

 

Lydia sat with Allison on her right and King Jordan on her left. The teams are split somewhat evenly. King Jackson is on a team with Danny and Kira. Stiles, Scott, Liam, and Isaac are all on one team. Technically, they shouldn’t be playing with so few players on each team, but they’ve fluctuated the rules a bit to accommodate them.

    Sir Noah and Lady Hayden are acting as “referee’s” or the people who make sure they play by the rules. Both of them are familiar with the game, Sir Noah because of his son, and Lady Hayden because Liam loves the game and they love each other.

    Derek is sitting next to Allison, gripping the stone bench tightly, and Lydia knows it’s because lacrosse is a contact sport, and Stiles is probably going to get hurt and thrown around, by his own will of course, but, that doesn’t make Derek happy. _Especially_ since he won’t be able to do anything about it. It’s taking every ounce of control Derek has not to launch himself at King Jackson any time he runs into Stiles and sends him into the ground.

    One time, Derek almost did when Stiles went straight into the ground _hard_ . Stiles had said, “Ow!” pretty loudly, and Derek had _growled_ and only Allison and Lydia managed to keep him from surging onto the field and _attacking_ King Jackson. “It’s part of the _game_ , Derek,” Lydia had insisted. Derek just growled unhappily, but didn’t try to surge onto the field.

    Even though King Jackson’t team only had three people and Scott’s team had four, King Jackson’s team was _defeating_ Scott’s team. King Jackson and Kira worked the ball well together and Danny was an _extremely_ talented goalie, it was almost unfair. And Liam was incredible, as was Scott and Isaac, but Isaac was stuck in the goal after Stiles let three in easily. Stiles was . . . decent, but the weak link of the team.

    Stiles at some points would be pretty good at it, and then King Jackson would knock him down and it was as if Stiles forgot how to even hold the crosse. At the end of the game, Stiles was _obviously_ going to be battered and bruised the next day. King Jackson’s team had won easily, and was celebrating. Stiles was limping, but congratulated them on a good game.

    He limped his way over to the bench, and Lydia frowned. “Are you alright? Should I get Melissa to -” Lydia begins to offer, but Stiles is shaking his head. “It’s fine. I just wish he didn’t shove so hard. Like, I know it’s part of the game, but, _fuck_ , he didn’t need to shove me down _that_ hard,” Stiles hisses, pressing a palm against his side. Derek growls low in his throat, seeming to shock Stiles.

    “Hey, it’s okay big guy. Just going to be sore for a few days, and _not_ in the fun way,” Stiles tells him, offering a smile. Derek is still growling, but less now, his eyes raking over Stiles, checking for injuries. “I’m going to kill him,” Derek says low in his throat, growling. Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s chest, stopping him easily before Lydia can tell Derek why even _saying_ that is a _bad_ idea.

    “No, no killing anyone or causing anyone any bodily harm. How about you just take me to Melissa, okay? Will that appease you?” Stiles offers. Derek is still frowning, but no longer growling. He nods and picks up Stiles gently. _“Derek!”_ Stiles object, shocked. “No,” Derek growls and Stiles shuts up for once and lets Derek carry him.

    “They’re so in love,” Lydia sighs, a small smile on her face. “Do you think Derek will finally kiss Stiles and get the whole sexual tension over with?” Allison questions, throwing a smile towards Lydia that makes Lydia’s heart skip a beat. “I hope so, it’s deafening,” Lydia says. Allison laughs softly. “I can’t believe it took you so long to figure out, though,” Allison teases. Lydia rolls her eyes and feels a blush on her face. “I was . . . distracted.”

    And by distracted, Lydia meant that she had been so focused on Allison to notice that Stiles and Derek were _obviously_ into each other. Allison just rolls her eyes. “Yeah, okay, whatever you say, your grace,” Allison teases, and Lydia just grins at Allison stupidly.

    “King Jackson, you should train with the knights tomorrow!” Lady Allison suggests. King Jackson looks towards them before walking over. “I don’t think I -” King Jackson starts to decline. “Her majesty always comes to watch,” Allison says with a shrug. King Jackson perks up at that. “Well, more training never hurt anyone,” King Jackson says before walking off. Lydia raises an eyebrow at Allison, as does King Jordan. Allison grins wickedly.

    “Who’s willing to bet that Sir Derek will offer to spar with King Jackson tomorrow and refuse to go easy on him?” Allison questions. Lydia laughs and King Jordan chuckles.

 

Lydia heads back inside after bidding Allison goodbye, as Allison still had to train and Lydia wanted to check in on Stiles. She walked down the corridors in her silver dress, heading to where Melissa usually is, taking care of the sick or talking to Chris Argent - Allison’s father and their best hunter, as he always brings back the best game - and pretending that she’s not flirting with Chris.

    It turns out that she doesn’t have to go far to find Stiles.

    As she turns a corner, she sees Derek pining Stiles to the wall gently, kissing him fiercely. Stiles is reciprocating, moaning into Derek’s mouth. Lydia smirks, but leaves quietly, deciding to tease them later. Lydia just hums to herself as she walks down the corridors and heads outside and decides to go to the gardens. She _loves_ the gardens and finds comfort there.

    Lydia sits down on one of the benches, releasing a small sigh of happiness. Around her are flowers, purple ones, known as wolfsbane. The flower has always calmed Lydia, although Sir Derek is allergic to it, as is Sir Scott, Sir Isaac, and Sir Liam. Lady Hayden _sometimes_ sneezes around the flower, but not often.

    It is probably why they stay clear of the gardens, because Lydia _loves_ the flower, so they are _everywhere_. Lydia loves the gardens because it calms her, takes her away from her troubles for a while. Clears her head.

    Which is why she cannot be blamed for someone putting a cloth over her mouth, and telling her to be quiet as she screams loudly, thrashing in the person’s hold. She is unable to do it for long, however, and darkness washes over her.

 

When Lydia wakes up, her head hurts and she’s bouncing. She groans and opens her eyes, but is unable to see anything. For a moment, she’s confused, before she remembers the cloth and someone holding her. Lydia jerks, trying to move, but her feet and hands are bound, and she is unable to move.

    Someone tsks. “None of that, your majesty,” a voice says. Lydia almost completely stops breathing. “King Brunski of Eichen House,” Lydia breathes. “Clever, aren’t you?” he replies, and Lydia _knows_ that she’s on the back of a horse. Lydia doesn’t reply. “Of course, Schrader helped me. Someone had to kidnap you, didn’t they? Cross also helped,” Brunski continues. Lydia knows he does this as to tell her how many there are.

    “It was stupid to steal me away from my kingdom when _two_ kings were visiting. Do you think this will end well for you?” Lydia questions, baiting him. Brunski laughs out loud. “Yes, I do. I think they’ll blame King Jackson or King Jordan, or both, and start a war with two kingdoms. A war that will consume your kingdom and be left in the dust,” Brunski taunts.

    “They won’t. My kingdom is smarter and stronger than you give us credit for,” Lydia bites. Lydia can practically _hear_ Brunski roll his eyes at her. “I’m sure they are, your majesty. Which is why we were able to snatch you out of your kingdom, right out of the castle gardens,” Brunski snarks. Lydia says nothing, but is regretting not training sooner or better. She knew a _few_ things, but nothing that would help her now. She was stuck, she wasn’t going to be able to free herself. Lydia _hates_ being a damsel in distress, but that’s what she becomes.

    “It’s getting dark, let’s stop. We can continue in the morning,” Brunski says, and the bumping slows down until it stops. Lydia is thrown off of the horse and lands on the ground roughly. She feels the grass against her skin along with pine needles and knows that she’s in the forest. The Eichen House is a few days journey from Beacon Hills, but sometimes it can be longer depending on the route you take through the forest. It appears that Brunski has taken the longer route which will take at least a few weeks.

    It is amazing that a trip can more than triple in length depending on which route you take, but Lydia knows that Allison will find her. Brunski underestimates Chris and Allison’s skills to track anyone down. Allison will find her in no time, and Lydia will be safe. But Lydia can’t help be afraid, as the kingdom of Eichen House isn’t known for their sanity.

    “Rest whilst you can, your majesty,” Brunski snears, walking off towards the fire. After a few minutes of struggling, however, Lydia manages to get into a sitting position and feels the ground for a rock. When she finally finds one, it’s small and fits in her palm, but is also sharp. Lydia almost cries with relief as she begins to cut the rope off of her wrists. She listens for Brunski or anyone else, but she is welcomed with snores and crackling fire.

    Lydia smirks, cutting the rope off of her wrists before taking the blindfold off. Her eyes adjust after a few moments, but she sees that the buffoons are asleep. “Idiots,” Lydia mutters, cutting the rope away from her ankles.

    She slips the rock into the top of her dress, just in case she needs it later. She sneaks away from the camp before she is sure she is out of hearing distance and runs. She knows the path they’ve taken like the back of her hand, she makes it her job to know things like this in case.

    Lydia runs until she cannot anymore, and by that time the sun is rising and she is out of breath. Lydia figures that they are going to wake up soon and realize she is gone. While she may have a good head start, they have horses and Lydia cannot outrun a horse.

    But, she still tries. She runs and runs and runs, no matter how much her legs scream at her to stop and her chest hurts and her throat begs her to drink something. Her energy is fading, and she is more stumbling on the trail instead of actually _running_ , but she urges forward.

     It is all in vain when the sun is almost midway in the sky, and she hears horses behind her. So, Lydia does the only thing she can do, she screams as loud as she can and doesn’t stop even as Brunski grabs her. She doesn’t stop until he forces her jaw shut, and even then, she tries to scream.

    “Scream all you want your majesty, no one can hear you,” Brunski grits out angrily. “Are you sure?”

    Lydia almost cries in joy at hearing Allison’s voice. An arrow is flying through the air and hits him in the heart, causing him to fall off of his horse and onto the ground, dead. Two more arrows are shot, and two more bodies fall. Lydia slides off of the horse, and stumbles, exhausted, but Allison is there.

    “Are you alright?” Allison asks, worried. Lydia manages a small nod. “They didn’t . . . they didn’t . . . they didn’t . . .” Lydia whispers before exhaustion takes over and darkness washes over her, Allison screaming her name.

 

When Lydia wakes up, she’s in the infirmary. Lydia blinks tiredly and stretches. Except, someone’s on her. Lydia sees a mop of dark hair and realizes that it’s Allison. Lydia frowns as she strokes Allison’s hair softly, petting it.

    “I love you,” Lydia whispers so quietly she can barely hear it herself.

    Melissa then chooses to walk in, grinning at Lydia. “Welcome to the world of the living, your majesty,” Melissa says with a small smile. “I guess running all night and well into the day is not a good idea,” Lydia admits sheepishly. Melissa smiles softly and kindly at Lydia.

    “No, not really. You’ve been asleep for a while, though. But not for too long. Allison said that you slept the entire ride back, and you’ve been asleep ever since. But it’s only the next day, so don’t worry. Also, no injuries. You made it out okay. And Stiles has already sent a messenger to the Eichen House kingdom, explaining as to why their king is dead and what is to happen to them if something like this ever happens again,” Melissa tells her with a wink.

    “Has Allison been here the whole time?” Lydia asks, stroking her fingers through Allison’s short yet somewhat curly hair. “Hasn’t left your side. Refused to,” Melissa comments fondly. Lydia nods and looks at Allison who is still sleeping.

    “I didn’t mean to cause such a fright,” Lydia whispers. “We know your majesty, but luckily your scream warned us about you being taken and Brunski’s clothing caught and tore on a bush, revealing exactly who took you. The knights set out immediately, with Allison and Chris in the lead. I haven’t seen Allison so scared in my entire life. She was so worried that she’d never see you again or that they’d kill you. I don’t know how she kept herself together,” Melissa says, and it seems as if it comes out involuntarily. It’s no mystery as to where Scott got the inability to keep a small secret hidden from.

    Allison begins to stir and Melissa bids Lydia goodbye, telling her she can leave whenever she wishes.

    “Allison?” Lydia asks softly. Allison jolts awake and stares at Lydia. “Lydia!” Allison exclaims before surging forward and hugging Lydia tightly, burying her face into the side of Lydia’s neck. Allison is sobbing, actually sobbing, and she’s tense. Lydia rubs her hand on her back soothingly.

    “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m here. I’m safe, and I’m not injured,” Lydia soothes into Allison’s ear. “I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you like -” Allison cuts herself off, but the _like my mother_ was left unsaid. Allison’s mother was killed, yet it was staged as a suicide, but Allison knew better. The culprit had been caught and killed, but Allison never stopped being afraid of losing someone else she loved.

    “You didn’t lose me, Allison, you’ll _never_ lose me,” Lydia assures, squeezing Allison, holding her tight. After a few minutes of them hugging and Allison forcing herself to calm down, they pull away from each other. Lydia wipes Allison’s tears away and smiles softly at her.

    “Thank you for saving me,” Lydia tells her, taking Allison’s hands in her own and squeezing them gently. Allison grins back at her and squeezes Lydia’s hands. “Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-memês,” Allison whispers. “We protect those who cannot protect themselves,” Lydia recites. Allison nods. “Je t'aime,” Allison whispers. Lydia frowns, not familiar with those french words. “What does that mean?” Lydia questions. “I’ll tell you later.”

 

Turns out that later never comes, and Lydia is hugged and squeezed by everyone as soon as she leaves her room, Allison never leaving her side. Lydia assures everyone multiple times that she’s fine, just tired. Lydia then goes to her room, and Allison stands outside, guarding her room. Lydia doesn’t say anything, knowing that Allison is too afraid of losing Lydia again. Lydia can’t blame her, if the roles were reversed, she’d be doing the same thing.

    Instead, Lydia dresses into her white nightclothes and sets the rock on her dresser and climbs into her sheets. She falls into a fitful sleep, dreaming of people kidnapping her and killing her slowly, telling her how weak she is and this is why her father left without a warning and why her mother committed suicide, because they couldn’t stand to have such a weak child.

    Lydia wakes up screaming and shaking, Allison barging in, looking for the danger. “It was just a nightmare,” Lydia assures, smiling softly at Allison. Allison nods but still looks worried. She turns to head back outside of the door to guard it, but Lydia doesn’t want her to.

    “Wait!” Lydia calls out, knowing what she wants more than anything at the moment. Allison pauses by the doors. “Will you stay in here with me?” Lydia asks, and pushes her blush down. “Of course,” Allison says, standing by the door. “I meant . . . would you sleep in the bed beside me?” Lydia questions, more shy this time, but still wills her blush to stay down as to not embarrass herself. Allison is not so lucky, a blush blooming across her surprised face.

    “Oh . . . of course,” Allison says as she walks over to the side of the bed and sets her weapons near her. “You can grab some of my night clothes,” Lydia offers and Allison nods, doing as she’s told. Lydia’s clothes are a little small on Allison but still fit her enough. Allison climbs into the green sheets, Lydia pulling the blanket over the both of them.

    Lydia doesn’t hesitate to snuggle into Allison as soon as she can, releasing a breath as Allison wraps her arms around Lydia’s body, holding her close. Lydia falls asleep to the sound of Allison’s heart beat.

 

The queen wakes up to a knock on the door. Lydia grumbled and snuggles into the warmth that is pressed against her face. Lydia almost yelps when she realizes that the warmth is actually a body and that that body is Allison. She manages not to, though, barely. Allison seems to have fallen asleep also and nuzzles into Lydia’s hair.

    “Who is it?” Lydia calls out. “It’s dinner!” someone calls back, and Lydia realizes that she’s slept the day away. “Leave it by the door!” Lydia instructs them and doesn’t move until she hears footsteps walking away. Lydia begins to pull herself out of bed, but Allison tightens her arms around Lydia, grumbling.

    “Allison, I’m just going to get my dinner,” Lydia whispers, resting a hand on Allison’s cheek. Allison grumbles tiredly some more but releases Lydia. Lydia slides out of bed and retrieves dinner from outside of the door before heading back to bed and sliding in. She rests the tray on her lap.

    “Wake up, Allison. You need to eat,” Lydia urges. Allison grumbles but pushes herself up. Lydia rolls her eyes but smiles as she takes a bite of her food before offering a bite of it to Allison.

    It’s so domestic it hurts. Lydia wants this _all_ the time. To fall asleep in Allison’s arms and eat in bed, taking turns between eating and feeding Allison. She wants this so badly, and it hurts that it’s within arm's reach, but she can’t quite get to it.

    But they continue to eat like this until nothing is left and Lydia leaves the empty dishes outside of the door before climbing back into bed beside Allison. Lydia snuggles into Allison, sighing as Allison wraps her arms around her. “Thank you for staying,” Lydia whispers. “Of course, I would do anything for you,” Allison tells her truthfully. Lydia grins, but it’s hidden from Allison’s sight.

    “I know we’ve slept the day away but . . . I’m still tired,” Lydia yawns. “I figured you would be. And I don’t mind at all. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise,” Allison vows and Lydia falls asleep, knowing Allison will keep her promise.

 

The king’s only stay for the summer, before they are forced to leave. Lydia takes a deep breath as she is bidding the two kings goodbye. She knows her answer, knows her decision. It’s such an easy choice, it’s not really fair. But, spending every night in Allison’s arms reminds Lydia that she doesn’t want anyone else holding her like that. She doesn’t want to fall in love with anyone other than Allison. It would hurt too much.

    Lydia bids King Jackson goodbye first, as his journey is longer than King Jordan’s.

    “I am sorry, but . . . I cannot marry you. I am not marrying King Jordan either. I have chosen to remain unmarried, but, I was hoping that we could remain friends and form an alliance. I will be there when your kingdom needs me, and vice versa. I love you, but as a friend, and I wish us to stay friends,” Lydia explains to him, smiling.

    And it’s true. King Jackson may be a douchebag sometimes, and Stiles hates him with every fiber of his being for good reasons, but Lydia has seen the kindness in him. Lydia has seen King Jackson buy food for a young peasant girl out on the streets, speaks kindly to Lydia, and doesn’t mind playing lacrosse whenever Danny asks him too. That’s another thing, King Jackson and Danny have become good friends. Ethan gets jealous, but there is nothing more between them than friendship. And even though everyone likes Danny, Danny doesn’t like everyone.

    King Jackson nods. “I figured. It became very . . . obvious to me what your feelings for me are and will forever be. But I enjoy our friendship and would welcome an alliance. We can discuss it next time I come to visit,” King Jackson says, kissing Lydia’s hand before climbing into his carriage and leaving.

    Lydia walks over to where King Jordan is waiting.

    “I -” Lydia starts, but King Jordan interrupts her. “I would love to form an alliance and continue our friendship,” King Jordan says, causing Lydia to stand there, shocked. King Jordan just smiles. “It was very clear to me the day that I arrived that your heart was already taken by another,” King Jordan tells her, and Lydia involuntarily looks back to Allison who is waiting for her by the castle doors, well out of hearing range.

    “It is,” Lydia says, turning back to King Jordan. He smiles at her. “I wish you to be happy, and we can discuss the alliance next time we see each other,” King Jordan says, kissing her hand. “And I wish you the best of luck with Lady Allison,” he adds before climbing into his carriage and leaving also.

    Lydia is frozen, dumbstruck by the events. Lydia wasn’t getting married, but she still had the alliances and had created two new friends out of the ordeal.

    “Lydia?” a voice asks, causing her to jump. “Sorry, I’m just . . . shocked. I’m walking out of this with two friends, two alliances, and no marriage,” Lydia says in awe. Allison smiles. “Yes, it is what only the best could have expected,” Allison says as they head back into the castle, Lydia smoothing her hands over her green dress.

    “I suppose I’m lucky to have Stiles as my advisor, then,” Lydia says as they walk down the hall. Lydia prays that she won’t run into Stiles and Derek in another makeout session in the hall. Ever since they’ve gotten together, they don’t keep it hidden. And while Lydia is happy for them, she doesn’t enjoy seeing them kiss at every opportunity they get.

     But, this time, when she interrupts two people kissing, it isn’t Stiles and Derek. This time, it’s Scott and Isaac, Scott pinning Isaac against the wall.

    The two woman let out noises of surprise, revealing their presence. Scott pulls off of Isaac and both men blush.

    “Don’t mind us, just, keep doing what you were doing. But preferably in your own chambers,” Lydia says, dragging Allison along, leaving the two blushing men behind. When they are out of hearing distance, the two girls started giggling.

    “I knew they wouldn’t be able to keep off of each other eventually,” Lydia giggled, her arm through Allison’s. “It was only an amount of time,” Allison conceded. “How long until Malia is unable to keep her feelings for Kira hidden, do you suppose?” Lydia wondered aloud. “About as long as it will take for Kira to keep her returning feelings for Malia hidden,” Allison replied.

    Lydia hummed. “It’s a wonder how people manage to hide their feelings for another, especially when the other person returns those feelings. You would think it to be obvious, don’t you think?” Lydia questions. “Yes, it is a wonder.”

 

She woke up screaming. Allison was pulling her close to her instantly, and Lydia stopped, realizing it was a nightmare. A horrible, horrible, and realistic nightmare. Lydia didn’t realize she was shaking until Allison kissed the top of her head.

    “You’re okay, Lydia. You’re okay, I’m here, I’m here,” Allison soothes, rocking her back and forth. Lydia buries her face into Allison’s neck, taking deep breaths. They stay like this for a few minutes until Lydia stops shaking and pulls away, wiping her eyes dry when she realizes that she was crying.

    “I’m sorry,” Lydia mumbles, laying back down and pulling the blanket over her shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?” Allison offers. “No,” Lydia replies softly, not looking at Allison. She can’t, not after the nightmare.

    Not after seeing Allison _dying_ as Lydia had to stand and watch. Brunski doing it, tearing her to shreds with his fingers. Lydia gets to Allison at the last moment, Brunski gone, and Allison telling Lydia she knew how Lydia felt about her and didn’t return the feelings, that she didn’t love Lydia back and never would have, and that it was Lydia fault for her dying before Allison died in her arms.

    It was too much, and Lydia wasn’t ready for it. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t face Allison and think about how Allison didn’t like her back. She couldn’t, and she wouldn’t.

    Allison - being perfect like she always was - didn’t push. She just wrapped her arms around Lydia and pulled Lydia’s back against her front and fell asleep like that. Lydia turned in Allison’s arms, keeping her eyes closed as she rested her ear against Allison’s heart beat, letting it soothe her back to sleep.

 

When Lydia awoke again, Allison was holding her breakfast, smiling at her. “Good morning your majesty,” Allison says, fully dressed in her clothes she wears under her armor. “Good morning Lady Allison,” Lydia replies, yawning as she sits up in her bed, still tired. Allison smiled at her as she set the tray on Lydia’s lap. “Breakfast is served,” Allison declared, her smile blinding. Lydia laughs as she begins to eat. Allison turns to leave, causing Lydia to frown.

    “Where are you going? Aren’t you going to stay?” Lydia asks, hating how her voice sounds whiny. Allison pauses and turns around, her cheeks red. “You . . . You _want_ me to stay?” Allison questions. Lydia’s frown deepens. “Why _wouldn’t_ I want you to stay?” Lydia counters. “I just . . . I guess I thought spending so much time with me would cause you to wish to have some space,” Allison replies, ducking her head.

    “Allison, no matter how much time I spend with you, I will _always_ want to spend _more_ time with you,” Lydia insists, a smile on her face. Allison’s eyes widen. “Wh- Why?” ALlison blurts, walking over to Lydia’s side. Lydia smiles softly at Allison. “Because you make me happy, you’re my best friend, and I love you,” Lydia explains, smiling brightly at her. Lydia wants to tell Allison that she’s _in_ love with her, but she doesn’t want to ruin everything.

    “I love you too,” Allison says as she slides into bed beside Lydia. Lydia takes a bite of her food and gives a bite to Allison, smiling at her. They continue breakfast like this until it’s gone. Lydia sets the tray on the floor and snuggles into Allison, releasing a content sigh. Allison wraps her arms around her and nuzzles into Lydia’s hair.

    “I love you,” Allison whispers, and Lydia just hums in response.

 

Lydia looks into Meredith's eyes. Or, Queen Meredith of Eichen House. “You’re not here to kill us? To enact a war?” Lydia questions, raising an eyebrow. “Actually, I’m here to enact a treaty or an alliance,” Queen Meredith announces. Lydia keeps her face smooth. “Oh?” Lydia inquires, raising an eyebrow. Queen Meredith stands straighter.

    “Yes. King Brunski was . . . well, he was crazy and evil. A lot of Eichen House didn’t like him, and a lot were planning to overthrow him, but most were afraid of him. Plans were made but . . . no one ever went through with it,” Queen Meredith explains.

    “Were you one of the leaders of the rebels?” Lydia questioned, folding her hands over her laps. “I was _the_ leader. When King Brunski had left - for reasons no one knew, I assure you - we attacked and overthrew the kingdom. When we heard word of what happened to you . . . well . . . we can’t say we were entirely shocked, but we aren’t proud or encourage what he did. That’s why I’m here today, begging for you to forgive our past ruler and form an alliance with us,” Queen Meredith explained.

    Lydia hummed. “My court and I will have to discuss this, and we’ll send a messenger to you when we decide,” Lydia replied kindly. Queen Meredith nodded. “We understand. Thank you for your consideration,” Queen Meredith says before exiting the room. Lydia sighs as she slumps in her throne, groaning.

    “Queen Lydia?” Stiles’ soft voice said. “We obviously have to accept her alliance, don’t we?” Lydia questions. Stiles frowns. “We don’t _have_ to,” Stiles chooses wisely. “But it would be wise to,” Lydia concludes. Stiles nods. “It is a very generous offer, especially since _we_ killed _their_ king,” Stiles replies. Lydia nodded.

     “But . . . I don’t know her well. I don’t . . . I don’t _trust_ Queen Meredith,” Lydia shares. Stiles nods. “We could always invite her to stay at our kingdom, to prove her worth,” Stiles advises. “I agree,” Lydia replies. “So . . . do you wish me to send the messengers? To have someone run to catch up with her perhaps?” Stiles questions. “No, let her wait a little while. We don’t want to appear too eager or make her think that we make decisions easily. Let her think we had to think long and hard about this so that she thinks that she must _earn_ our trust, and it’s not just _given_ ,” Lydia replies.

    Stiles nods. “Wise decision your majesty.”

 

Lydia smooths her soft gray dress as Queen Meredith rolls up in her carriage. Lady Allison and Stiles are by her side. Lydia stands strong, smooths her face as Queen Meredith climbs out of the carriage.

    “Welcome, Queen Meredith, to Beacon Hills. We are honored that you accepted our request to let us get to know you better and come to our kingdom,” Lydia greets warmly, but her face is anything but. Queen Meredith curtseys, wearing a dark gray dress. “I am honored to have a second chance at all, your majesty,” Queen Meredith replies. Lydia hums. “One of my servants will lead you to the chambers you’ll be staying in for the rest of your stay,” Lydia informs her.

    “Where shall I meet you afterwards?” Queen Meredith questions. “Afterwards?” Lydia asks, confused. “After I am shown my chambers, where are we to meet?” Queen Meredith repeats. Lydia is taken back. “Well . . .” Lydia starts, taken by surprise before she composes herself. “At the training grounds. I enjoy watching the knights train,” Lydia shares. “Then that is where I shall meet you after I get settled. Thank you for this second chance,” Queen Meredith thanks before disappearing into the castle after a servant.

    “She seems adamant to earn your trust and get to know you,” Stiles tells her. Lydia rolls her eyes. “Yes, well, it will all be for nothing if she is not trustworthy,” Lydia says. “Do you think she’s really going to try and _constantly_ spend time with you?” Lady Allison questions, standing closer to Lydia in a protective way.

    “Perhaps, if it means ensuring the safety of her kingdom after everything they’ve been through. They fought against a tyrant, and have earned their freedom after years of fighting for it. Now, they are in danger of a kingdom - a kingdom with two _strong_ allies - going to war with them and taking it all away. I would do the same,” Lydia says as she walks off into the castle.

 

Queen Meredith has not strayed far from Lydia’s side except when necessary. Lydia is pleasantly surprised by her dedication. She finds that while Queen Meredith is strange, Lydia enjoys her company.

    Lydia is now laughing with Queen Meredith as they sit on the training grounds. “He sounds like a tyrant, really,” Lydia giggles. “He was. He was very cruel and evil, but I am glad that it is all behind us,” Queen Meredith says, grinning at Lydia. “I think . . . I think I trust you and would be willing to further discuss an alliance,” Lydia tells her.

    Meredith smiles, rests her hand on top of Lydia’s. “I am honored,” Meredith says with a smile. Lydia hears someone cry out and turns her head. Allison was on the ground, wincing. Lydia rushes over to Allison quickly and kneels by her side.

    “Allison, are you alright?” Lydia asks desperately, worry seeping inside her. “I’m fine,” Allison grits, sitting up, wincing. “No, you aren’t. Let me take you to Melissa. She’ll make sure everything is okay and -” Allison glares at Lydia. She _glares_ at her causing Lydia to shut her mouth immediately. “I’m _fine_ ,” Allison hisses as she stands up, limping and holding her side. Lydia is left kneeling on the ground, mud on her dress.

    “Queen Lydia?” Meredith questions. “I . . . I need a moment to myself. Please excuse me,” Lydia chokes up as she stands up and practically runs back into the castle to her chambers, slamming the doors behind her, locking them.

    Lydia goes to her bed and sits down on it and doesn’t realize she’s shaking until she looks at her hands. The way that Allison looked at her with such anger it . . . it _hurt_. Lydia felt tears in her eyes before she saw them drop from her cheeks to her hands. Lydia wondered what she had done to cause such a reaction out of Allison.

    Whatever she did, she wants to fix it. But, she can’t think of anything that she’s done. Can’t think of anything she has done to hurt Allison. So, instead, she wills her tears to stop by pinching the bridge of her nose and looks up. When the tears stop, she wipes away evidence of them and strips of her dress, dirty from kneeling in the mud.

    She changes into a mint green dress and redos her makeup, hiding any sign of distraught. She takes deep breathes as she pins her hair back into a fancy bun, letting a few strands loose to frame her face. She doesn’t unlock the door until her makeup is perfect and she looks presentable again.

    When she opens the door, she sees Meredith there, her fist raised to knock.

    “Are you ready to discuss our terms of an alliance?” Lydia questions, taking deep breaths. “I was making sure you’re alright. You seemed . . . upset by Lady Allison’s outburst,” Meredith explains. “I’m quite alright. I’ll have a time set up for us to discuss the alliance and get back to you. I’m going to go to the stables, alone if you don’t mind,” Lydia says with a polite smile. Meredith nods. “Of course your majesty,” she replies.

    Lydia walks down the halls, out the castle doors, down the path, and to the stables. She walks to where Banshee is staying and grabs a brush. “You in need for a brush, girl?” Lydia questions, a soft smile on her face.

    Banshee nickers as a response. Lydia slides in and starts to brush Banshee, running her fingers over the soft coat slightly.

    “You know, I don’t even know why she’s mad at me Banshee. I wish I did. I wish I knew how to fix it. I went back to my room immediately after and cried in there for a while. I was shaken. I just . . . I love her a lot and I can’t stand her being mad at me. I haven’t cried since my mother -” Lydia cuts herself off as her voice hitches. She clears her throat as she continues to brush Banshee.

    “It’s just been a while,” Lydia whispers.

    Lydia lets the sound of her brush against Banshee’s coat soothe her. She listens to Banshee’s soft breathing and lets the familiarity soothe her. Lydia would come here all the time after her mother died, letting the horses soothe her. The horses are familiar, calming.

    They don’t care what dress she’s wearing or whether she’s worn it before. They don’t care how much money she has or how beautiful she is or how much land she has. They don’t care about her power, they care about how she treats them. They don’t judge Lydia on things other people judge her on, they judge her on her kindness and ability to treat them with care. It’s soothing to be treated in such a way.

    By the time Lydia is done, she is calm and bids Banshee goodbye, giving her some sugar before she walks away and heads to the castle for dinner.

    As she walks in, she takes her seat and keeps her face stoic. Stiles almost sits down in his usual seat, but Lydia motions for him to sit at her right. Stiles merely raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Derek sits at the right of Stiles, but only after Lydia doesn’t show any signs of arguing with him sitting there.

    “We need to make a time to form an alliance with Queen Meredith. I find her trustworthy and I think that her kingdom would be a great asset to ours. They would our closest ally and would be able to be here when we need it,” Lydia shares with Stiles. Stiles nods. “I agree, a wise decision, your grace,” Stiles says. Allison walks in, and Lydia fights not to look at her.

    The fear of seeing Allison angry with her keeps her under control, stops her from looking. Queen Meredith eventually comes in, sharing a small smile. She takes a seat and clears her throat.

    “A time is being made for the meeting, Queen Meredith. We will be able to discuss the alliance soon,” Lydia informs her. “Thank you, Queen Lydia. I am honored,” she replies with a smile sent her way. Lydia nods at her as first course comes. Lydia eats silently, listening to Stiles chat Derek’s ear off.

    It’s hard for her, to hear how happy Stiles and Derek are. Stiles just talks aimlessly, and Derek listens with an amused look on his face. Scott and Isaac are talking to each other, a wide smile on Scott’s face and a soft one on Isaac’s. Their eyes never leave each other’s, and they talk softly to each other.

    Lydia doesn’t make it to desert before she stands up.

   “I’m afraid I am no longer hungry and I am tired. I will see you all in the morning. Good night,” Lydia says as she walks out of the dining hall. She walks down the halls to her chambers and gets ready for bed.

    She lies in her bed when she’s ready for bed, and waits, and waits, and waits. It feels like hours, days, weeks, but Allison never comes. She doesn’t sneak in and slides into bed beside Lydia and hold Lydia in her arms. Lydia fights back the feeling of loneliness as she falls into a fitful sleep.

 

Lydia wakes up, screaming and shaking. But, there are no arms there to hold her and comfort her. Allison isn’t here, Allison doesn’t barge in. Lady Malia does, but Lydia assures her it was only a nightmare. Lydia can’t help but feel her heart sink as Lady Malia leaves, knowing that Allison was not here at all.

    She does not go back to sleep.

 

“I hope you have a safe journey back to your kingdom,” Lydia tells Meredith after hugging her. “Thank you, your grace. I hope to see you again soon,” Meredith says, hugging her, before climbing back into her carriage and being driven away. Lydia watches her leave before she turns around.

    But there is no Allison, there is only Stiles. Lydia’s shoulders drop slightly. This distance was beginning to hurt.

 

Lydia stopped going to watch the knights train. She didn’t care anymore. Not if Allison wasn’t going to look at her the entire time. So, instead, Lydia rides or she walks alone in the gardens. She lets Danny and Stiles oogle at their men, both of them knowing that they’ll get to take their knight back to their shared chambers and have their way with them. Lydia no longer feels like torturing herself, knowing that she doesn’t have the same pleasantries.

    Her days are empty without Allison, and Lydia has grown distant and cold in her absence. She no longer speaks to anyone for a long time, no longer eats meals with everyone, requesting that they are sent to her room.

    It’s like the life has been seeped out of her, and she can no longer find the will to carry on without Allison in it. The worst thing is, however, that Lydia doesn’t even know what she did _wrong_. She has no idea what caused the distance, what caused Allison to be so angry with her. She doesn’t understand, doesn’t know why.

    So, instead, she pushes everyone away, locks all her feelings in a box to never be opened. She doesn’t want to deal with it, she doesn’t want to think about the loneliness, the Allison-sized-hole that has been left in her life. If she doesn’t think about it, it can’t get to her. She can continue to rule without breaking if she doesn’t let it get to her.

    What she can’t ignore, however, are how the nightmares have gotten worse. She dreams of different things, now. Allison telling Lydia how she never cared about her. Telling Lydia how she’s always hated her and would be willing to let her die without another thought. Allison sneering at Lydia, telling her how she knows how much Lydia is in love with her and how it disgusts her.

    It’s the same thing every night, and every night Lydia wakes up screaming. The guards have stopped barging in, worried that she is being attacked. She doesn’t blame them. She would give up on her too.

   The dreams have caused her to stop letting herself fall asleep. She dozes off at the garden or in the meadow, but is always awakened by Allison telling her how much she hates Lydia. Lydia just continues to power through it.

    But it’s getting too much, and everyone knows it. Only one person is brave enough to say anything.

    “Lydia, it’s been _months_ since you and Lady Allison,” Lydia winces slightly at the mention of _her_ name, “have spoken and neither of you are looking all too well. I have no idea why you two are arguing, or why you aren’t speaking with each other, but you need to talk to her. You both look awful, and you hardly ever sleep, Lyds. I haven’t seen you hardly at all. You’ve disappeared, and everyone misses you,” Stiles pleads with her.

    “You think if I knew what was wrong I _would_ fix it? I don’t know why she hates me Stiles! I don’t know why she looked at me and all I saw in her eyes were anger! I don’t know! I don’t know,” Lydia chokes, and feels tears prick her eyes. Her bottom lip trembles as tears fall down her cheeks as she trembles.

    “I don’t know,” Lydia whispers and Stiles pulls her in for a hug. Lydia clutches onto him as she shakes, crying into his neck, hanging onto him tightly. “I don’t know,” she whispers over and over again into Stiles’ ear as he rocks her. Stiles shushes her before she calms down.

    She pulls away and Stiles wipes her eyes. “I’m sorry Lydia, I wish I knew. I wish I knew,” Stiles whispers and Lydia just bids him goodbye and heads back to her room to freshen up. Lydia just wishes Stiles knew too.

 

Lydia jumps as the door to her room is slammed open. She sits still in her seat, watching Allison enter the room. Stiles was right, Allison looked worse for wear. Had the absence been hard on Allison too, Lydia wondered. But, Lydia didn’t say anything as Allison walked deeper into the room, the dark circles under her eyes prominent.

     “Hello,” Allison greets, clearing her throat after her voice comes out scratchy. “Greetings. What brings you to my chambers? I imagine you would be training at the moment,” Lydia says curtly, facing the mirror again, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair before untucking it and tucking it again, repeating the motion.

    “Sir Noah decided to give us the day off,” Allison says. Lydia hums. “Then why aren’t you riding? Is the weather bad? Usually if it is we -” Lydia breaks herself off and clears her throat. “If the weather’s bad, why aren’t you reading in the library?” Lydia continues after a moment, standing and walking over to her bed and taking her shoes off before sliding into the bed and under the covers, trying to find comfort in them.

    “I . . . I came to apologize,” Allison starts, her voice shaky. Lydia scoffs. “Apologize? What have you to apologize for? Glaring at me for no reason when I was trying to help? Snapping at me and continuing to train even though you were hurt? How about when we stopped talking to each other all because you decided that you were done putting up with my presence? Is that what you have come to apologize for?” Lydia snaps.

    Allison winces. “Yes,” she says, her voice thick with shame.

    “I just want to know why. Why did you snap at me? Why were you so angry?” Lydia chokes out, hating the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

    “Because I was jealous! I saw you and . . . and Queen Meredith laughing with each other. I saw her hands rest on yours and I . . . I got jealous so I slipped up and got hurt and was angry. I was angry that you were . . . that you were falling for someone else,” Allison whimpers, walking over to the side of her bed. Lydia sits up.

    “And why would you care? What if I was, which I wasn’t. Why do you care so much?” Lydia pleads. “Because I’m in love with you!” Allison blurts, her face going red as Lydia gapes at her. There’s a silence for a few moments before Allison turns to leave. Lydia jumps out of bed and grabs Allison’s arm, turning her around.

    “I’m sorry, it just slipped out and -” Allison babbled, eyes wide with fear, but Lydia just kissed her. Allison softened under her lips and kissed back, her lips soft against Lydia’s. When they broke apart, Lydia grinned at Allison.

    “I am in love with you too,” Lydia tells her before pulling her in for another kiss. Allison sighs against her lips as she kisses back.

    “So, I guess this means that you don’t hate me,” Lydia says after they break apart again. “Not in the slightest,” Allison teases, kissing her softly.

    “God, we should have been doing this instead of fighting, this is so much better,” Lydia groans into Allison’s mouth, opening for Allison’s curious tongue. “I agree. Let’s do this instead of fight,” Allison teases before claiming her mouth again.

    Lydia hums into her mouth, tilting to get a better angle. “Does this mean you’ll start sleeping in my bed again? The nightmares will only be killed with your presence,” Lydia whispers against her lips. “I’m never spending another night without you in my arms again,” Allison vows, mouthing at Lydia’s jaw. Lydia moans, tilting her head.

    “God, I’ve missed you,” Lydia whimpers as Allison kisses her neck, biting the skin gently. “I’ve missed you too,” Allison tells her softly Lydia hums as they fall on her bed. “Well, then let’s make up for lost time.”

 

Lydia dances with Allison, grinning widely. “I can’t believe that those idiots finally pulled their shit together and got married,” Lydia breathes out. Allison giggles. “Yes, we’ve been waiting a while for them to do it,” Allison agrees.

    “It’s a good thing I urged Derek to man up and propose. I would have told Stiles to do it, but Stiles would have gotten too anxious and chickened out. Derek almost did until I threatened to propose for him,” Lydia giggled. Allison rolls her eyes as she pulls Lydia closer to her.

    “Hmm, do you think it would be inappropriate to have honeymoon acts of our own on their wedding night?” Allison murmurs in her ear. “Not at all,” Lydia purrs. Lydia is so hopelessly in love, and she can’t help it. She’s just glad that Allison is all hers.

    “The Queen’s Knight,” Lydia whispers to herself before kissing Allison softly, and can’t help falling for Allison more.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [book cover](http://megacookie2002.deviantart.com/art/The-Queen-s-Knight-668887756)
> 
> This is my first Allydia fan-fiction where Allydia was the main relationship, so, I hope you liked it. I worked really hard on it. It took me days to write it and sorry if it's crap.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)


End file.
